pj_masksfandomcom-20200223-history
Wolfy Powers
November 8, 2019 |viewers = TBA |writer = Henry Gifford |director = Christian De Vita |previous = Mission: PJ Seeker |next = Do The Gekko}} "Wolfy Powers" (also known as "Les Pyjamasques et les pouvoirs volés" in French) is the first segment of the 17th Season 3 episode of PJ Masks. After their powers are stolen and given to the Woflies, the PJ Masks team up with them to vanquish Romeo. The powers of Les Pyjamasques are stolen by Romeo and accidentally entrusted to Farfeloups, who use them recklessly. In order to defeat Romeo and recover their powers, Yoyo has the idea of allying himself with the Farfeloups and teaching them to use their new powers. *Catboy *Owlette *Gekko *PJ Robot *Romeo *Robot *Wolfy Kids Amaya, Greg and Connor are at the school, all working on a painting/drawing, when the wind blows a piece of paper into Greg’s face. It contains a drawing of Romeo as a superpowered villain. Since they know Romeo will be unstoppable if he gets powers, the three friends decide to find him. That night, they transform into their superhero alter egos and meet in HQ. They trace down Romeo and intercept him with the Gekko Mobile. But it turns out to be a trap; Romeo captures and depowers the heroes with the new, portable version of his Vacuum of Doom, restoring them back to their civilian forms. Before he can give the stolen powers to himself however, the Wolfy Kids suddenly show up and accidently knock the gun out of Romeo’s hands, breaking the device. When the Wolfies chase after the orb that now holds the PJs' powers, the powers are transferred to them; Rip gains Catboy’s powers, Kevin Owlette’s, and Howler Gekko’s. The Wolfies run away to enjoy their new powers, while PJ Robot warns Amaya, Greg and Connor that, with their powers stolen, HQ has been affected too. As the 3 kids chase after the Wolfies, Romeo plans to get the powers back. The Wolfies meanwhile are wreaking havoc with their new powers, though Kevin has trouble controlling his flying. Amaya, Greg and Connor try their best to keep up, and compensate for their lost powers through other means; Amaya tries a pair of binoculars to replace her Owl Eyes, Connor uses a skateboard for extra speed, and Greg uses a plant to camouflage himself. They manage to capture Kevin, but have no idea how to remove Amaya’s powers from him. That can only be done with Romeo’s invention. Kevin escapes. Amaya insists they have to approach this problem differently, but Greg and Connor are convinced the replacements for their powers are just fine and ignore her. When Amaya sees Rip and Howler fight instead of working together, she gets an idea. Greg and Connor find Romeo’s lab near HQ and steal the orb, but are caught in a forcefield by Robot. Romeo has rebuilt his Vaccuum of Doom, and plans to not just take the PJs' powers back, but the Wolfies’ powers along with it. Amaya finds her friends, and frees them by distracting Robot with a paper plane (made from the drawing Greg found at the start of the episode). Greg and Connor apologize for not listening to Amaya. Amaya reveals her plan; let the Wolfies stop Romeo. They track down the Wolfies, and convince them that Romeo and Robot insulted their powers. As expected, the Wolfies rush off to confront the two. After a brief confrontation, Romeo manages to zap Rip and Howler with his Vacuum of Doom, taking back Catboy’s and Gekko’s powers. Amaya uses the paper plane again, and causes Robot to bump into Romeo, making him drop the Vacuum. The PJs seize the Vacuum, drain Amaya’s powers from Kevin, and give the powers back to themselves. Now that the PJs have their powers back, HQ is is also restored. The villains flee the park, and the PJ Masks shout their victory cry. *''Be a hero in a different kind of way.'' *This is the fourteenth episode to focus on the villains. *This episode, along with "Do The Gekko", was early released in YouTube on September 25, 2019. *The Wolfies are the third villains to discover the PJ Masks' true identities. **The previous two are Romeo in "Catboy VS. Robo-Cat" and Night Ninja in "PJ Power Up". *This is the second time where the PJ Masks turn back to their normal identities after losing their powers to a villain. **The first was "PJ Power Up". **However, unlike "PJ Power Up", the PJ Masks don't refer by their superhero names, and referred by their civilian names this time. *The Wolfy Kids have temporarily gained the PJ Masks' powers. **Howler has Gekko's powers. **Rip has Catboy's powers. **Kevin has Owlette's powers. *Kevin is the fourth character to temporarily gain Owlette's powers. **The first three were Catboy, Gekko & Romeo in "Owlette of a Kind". *Rip is the second character to temporarily gain Catboy's powers. **The first was Romeo in "Owlette of a Kind". *Howler is the second character to temporarily gain Gekko's powers. **The first was Romeo in "Owlette of a Kind". *This is the second time the PJ Masks fight against a villain without their powers. **The first time was in "Catboy No More". *Romeo's Vacuum of Doom makes its third appearance. **Its first appearance was "Catboy No More" and the second was "Armadylan'd and Dangerous". *This is the first time the PJ Masks are in one of their super vehicles as their normal selves. *This is the sixth time the Wolfy Kids work with the PJ Masks. **The previous five times were in "The Good Wolfy" (only with Kevin), "Romeocoaster", "Luna and the Wolfies", "Way of the Woofy", and "Arma-Leader". Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:2019 Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes featuring the Wolfy Kids as the primary villains Category:Episodes featuring Romeo as the primary villain Category:Pages requiring expansion Category:Henry Gifford-written Episodes Category:Episodes using the Gekko-Mobile Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo Category:Episodes focusing on The Wolfy Kids